The game of Truth or Dare
by pink-neon
Summary: Well, just look at the title...it says everything. You know you like it so read it. And review also!
1. Default Chapter

Hello, people!!! I know a lot of you already read lots of this kind of game in the world of Harry Potter fanfiction, but hey, who wouldn't want to? Well, sorry for those who don't, you simply cannot relate. (No offense!) Anyway, for those avid fans of the red headed Ginny Weasley, sorry, because she is simply not included in this fanfiction and will never be. I simply hate her! But on the other hand, Draco and Hermione till the end.!!! Again, no offense for those who don't agree with me. : ) This is funny!!! But the most important part is that you don't just read, but review also!!! Please.pretty pretty please??????? READ AND REVIEW!!!! Thanks in advance.  
  
LLOOOOOOLLLLLLLLOOOOOOOLLLLLLLLOOOOOOOLLLL  
  
CHAPTER I  
  
"Arghh!!! I hate homeworks! Ron exclaimed, throwing his hands in exasperation.  
  
"Yeah, me too. Snape gave us way too much homework this time. I can't believe how cold hearted he is," Harry agreed in disgust, shutting his book.  
  
"Well, you shouldn't be surprised," Hermione said and to their surprise, she closed her textbook too.  
  
"Oh, how I long for vacation." Fred said wistfully.  
  
George nodded. "Can you believe Professor McGonagall confiscated my whole box of Exploding Snaps? It's the only stock left!" he exclaimed.  
  
"Hey guys." Parvati and Lavender had just emerged from the lavatory.  
  
"Hello," Hermione greeted. "What's up?"  
  
Parvati and Lavender plopped down beside her. "Nothing. Just that.we had an accident early this morning and Filch put us in detention. Oh, it was horrible!" Parvati said heavily.  
  
"Now, thanks to him, my clothes are covered in mud! And I can't fix it!" Lavender complained.  
  
Harry looked at his friends. They were all suffering. Then, Harry thought of something, he was furious he never thought about it before. Why not.  
  
"I know!" Harry burst out, startling the troubled Gryffindors.  
  
"Really, Harry. Don't go and try to scare us," Ron said.  
  
Harry grinned. "Have you guys heard of the game Truth or Dare?" he asked.  
  
"Duh!" they all responded, rolling their eyes in different manners.  
  
"Why not play?" Harry said.  
  
"Sure!" Lavender exclaimed. The rest either said "yes" or nod their heads. Besides, what choice do they have?  
  
"Great! Then let's begin!" Harry said eagerly.  
  
But just when Harry was about to call his first victim, a loud bang was heard and to their surprise, Draco Malfoy barged in. He seemed to be running from something, judging from his sweaty face. He looked at the Gryffindors. "Oops, wrong door," he said in that annoying voice of his.  
  
"And what do you think you're doing here, Malfoy? How'd you find your way here?" Harry demanded, glaring at him through his spectacles.  
  
Draco gasped for breath before returning to his usual composture and giving them that well known Malfoy smirk. "That Parkinson was chasing me, convincing me to take her on a date-"  
  
"-She practically asked you out? As in asked? What nerve! Are you sure she's a girl?!" Hermione said incredulously.  
  
"Yes. And now, moving on.I didn't know where to go or where I was going. Of course, my objective is to hide from her. Then I saw that stupid portrait over there that kept asking me the password and I was so desperate I muttered, 'I wish she never went here at Hogwarts' and it swung open. And here I am. Hogwarts? Anybody in their right minds would guess that."  
  
"That's simply the point," Hermione said, rolling her eyes.  
  
Draco then continued with his criticisms, much to their dismay, so Harry had no choice but to join him in the game in order for him to shut up.  
  
"But I don't want to," Draco told them angrily.  
  
"Fine, then. I'll just find Pansy and tell her you're here," Hermione said sweetly.  
  
Draco shuddered. "Are you sure you're in Gryffindor?" he spat out.  
  
Hermione ignored that remark.  
  
"Ok then. I'll start," Harry volunteered. "And I pick.Ron."  
  
Ron jumped at the call of his name. "Truth or Dare?" Harry asked.  
  
"Truth," Ron said sheepishly.  
  
Harry frowned. "You are such a coward, Ron!" he said, disappointed that he couldn't embarrass him in front of everyone. But thinking again, maybe he can. "Who's your crush?" he asked.  
  
The others looked at him anxiously while Ron blushed so hard, he is undistinguishable from a red tomato. He gulped. "It's." Sweat started dripping from his forehead. ".Hermione." Fred, George, Parvati and Lavender stared at him with big eyes while Draco was busy staring at Hermione's direction, waiting for her reaction. Harry didn't know how he was able to restrain himself from throwing his shoe at Draco's cold, pointed face. He knew Malfoy was just looking for something to make fun about Hermione. Or so he thought.  
  
"Me?" Hermione squeaked, unable to believe it. Ron didn't answer for a while. Then, he straightened himself. "Now if you're forgetting, we're still in the middle of the game. I believe it's my turn," he said. "George, truth or dare?"  
  
George grinned. "Dare, of course," he replied. But his grin faded when Ron told him his dare. "Since this year is the Year of the Monkey, go act as a monkey for one minute. Of course, you must be very convincing," he told him.  
  
"I'll keep track of the time," Harry offered and holding a stopwatch, he said "You're time starts-now!"  
  
George first leaped out of his chair and stood on his hands. He spotted a banana lying on the table and ate it greedily, just like the way a monkey does.  
  
"Gross!" Parvati said. "Who knows how long that banana's there? It might be poisonous!" But she couldn't help but laugh.  
  
When George had finished eating, he threw the banana peel on the air and it landed right on Ron's face. The rest laughed.  
  
George continued with his scheme. He scratched his head, jumped from one chair to another, made monkey noises and even swung on curtains that by the end of the time given all his friends including Draco were all paralyzed with laughter.  
  
"You-should-do- that-more-often," Fred said, banging his fists on the table and laughing.  
  
"I shouldn't.call you W-weas-sel..but..m-monkey then!" Draco said through fits of laughter. He was helding his stomach and laughing heartily. George just grinned, happy to be able to entertain his audience.  
  
Harry laughed. "You remind me of that Muggle movie."  
  
"George of the Jungle?" Hermione asked.  
  
Harry laughed even harder. "Exactly!" he exclaimed. Hermione joined in with him, receiving a glare from Malfoy.  
  
When the laughter soon died out, George cleared his throat. "My next victim is.my dear twin of course!"  
  
LLLLOOOOOOLLLLLOOOOLLLLLLLLLLLOOOOOOLLLLL  
  
And that's all for now. I have already plans for the continuation but don't hesitate to give suggestions. Review Ok? : ) Stay tuned for another chapter.. 


	2. Chapter Two

Hey!!! Thank you for those who reviewed.: ) You are so kind!!! Chap 2 is finally up! Go review if you want to.hope you like it.sorry for those who don't.heehee.And oh, for toriisen, my hair's not pink...although I absolutely like the color pink.and purple too!!! ( Anyway.just read the story.  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
George turned to Fred. "Truth or dare?"  
  
"Because I have been inspired by your very nice act, I choose dare!"  
  
George grinned. "Very brave, indeed," he told him. His smile broadened as he thought of a good dare for his twin. "I dare you to do the Hawaiian dance."  
  
Fred let out a silent scream. "What the-"  
  
"-with complete outfit, of course," George added, winking at his brother.  
  
"I can't believe you, George!" Fred said.  
  
"We'll be in charge of your costume," Lavender volunteered.  
  
Fred stared at his brother in horror. "I really can't believe you!"  
  
Lavender and Parvati were about to start fixing him when Hermione stopped them.  
  
"I'll take care of him," she told them and with the wave of her wand, Fred's robes vanished and he found himself wearing a grass skirt complete with flowers on his neck, wrists and even hair. Then, she muttered, "Musica aeratica!" and music filled the air. Parvati and Lavender dragged Fred to a full length mirror so he can look at himself, unable to believe his eyes.  
  
"That was great, 'Mione," Harry told her.  
  
Fred glared at Hermione. "I don't believe how smart you are! Do you really have to know every spell in the entire wizarding world?" he said in disbelief.  
  
Hermione's face instantly turned crimson.  
  
"Enough of that. Let's get started. Oohh.I'm so excited!" Parvati exclaimed.  
  
"Alright, Fred. Go entertain us!" Ron yelled and Fred did. He stepped in the middle of the room and started dancing to the beat of the music, the others cheering and laughing hysterically as Fred swayed his hips and did hand gestures, his face so red in embarrassment. When it was finished, everyone applauded, laughing so hard.  
  
"Now would you please get this thing off me," Fred told Hermione, pointing at his outfit.  
  
Hermione, who was still giggling, waved her wand. "My pleasure," she said and muttered, "Colorotha hula!" But she must've said a different spell, because instead of Fred's robes, he wore a pink, fluffy bunny costume. "Oops, sorry," Hermione said.  
HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! Fred blushed and said through gritted teeth, "Hermione Granger! Get it off me!" Hermione, who was obviously trying not to laugh, muttered "Folorotha hula!" and Fred was back to normal. "Finally," Fred said although everyone was still laughing their heads off.  
  
"Ok, so who's next?" Harry asked.  
  
"I already know," Fred said, a mad gleam in his eye. "Hermione, truth or dare?"  
  
Hermione looked at him fearfully. She was so scared at Fred now, although it wasn't so obvious in her face. "Truth," she said lamely.  
  
"Bummer," Fred muttered. He thought of revenge but she chose truth. Just like Ron, he thought. Then, a smile crept on his face. "Very well, then, Miss Know-it-all," he said. "Do you like Ron?"  
  
Hermione's face fell. Ron blushed and buried himself under the pillows.  
  
"I-" Hermione started. She closed her eyes as the others waited for her answer.  
  
"Come on you mudblood. Speak," Draco told him impatiently.  
  
Hermione bit her lip and said a weak "No."  
  
Everyone gasped. Even Ron was shocked. And devastated, of course.  
  
"Hermione, how could you-" Lavender said, covering her mouth with her hands.  
  
Hermione looked at them, her face burning. "It's not my fault! I mean, I can't force myself to love someone if I really don't feel that way.Why are you blaming me?"  
  
"No, Mione.we aren't," Harry told her.  
  
"No?! You are! All of you!"  
  
"Well, maybe except me," Draco interrupted.  
  
"Shut up, you Malfoy! I've had enough! I can't believe you-"  
  
"Hermione." It was Ron. Hermione looked at him.  
  
"Don't worry, I-I don't blame you.That is-for not loving me.I don't ex- expect someone to do so." Ron said. Everyone looked at him in pity, except Malfoy, of course, who said, "Finally you figured it out."  
  
"Oh, Ron."Hermione said, feeling helpless.  
  
"It's Ok, really."Ron told her, his voice quavering as if he's about to cry.  
  
"Are we still friends?"  
  
Ron managed a weak smile. "Bestfriends."  
  
Draco sighed. "Are your dramatic moments over yet?" he drawled.  
  
Hermione glared at him. "Now I believe it's my turn," she said. "Parvati, Truth or dare?"  
  
Parvati thought for a while. "Dare," she finally said.  
  
"Kiss Fred's feet."  
  
Parvati's mouth hung open, her eyes nearly popping out of their sockets. It looked like she was about to faint. She couldn't even say anything.  
  
Hermione smirked. "Can't do it?" she said.  
  
Parvati shook her head vigoriously. "I seriously can't!" she said, her face horrid.  
  
"But. You. Have. To." Hermione said, saying the words slowly so she could clearly hear.  
  
Parvati gritted her teeth. "I'll get back to you, Hermione. I swear," she said, she could feel steam coming out of her ears. She looked at Fred in horror, who was pulling off his socks.  
  
"Fred, at least try to put some anti-fungal cream on those stinky feet of yours," Parvati told him, pinching her nose.  
  
Harry laughed out loud. So did Ron and the others. Parvati blushed. She inhaled, pinched her nose again and soon found the guts to kiss Fred's feet, while Fred laughed hysterically, saying, "It tickles! It tickles!"  
  
After the dare, Parvati ran as quick as a cheetah towards the loo and stayed there for a mere 20 minutes. Draco was cackling, pointing his white finger at Parvati who was so embarrassed. "Truth or dare?" she asked Lavender.  
  
"Truth," Lavender replied.  
  
"What's the worst thing a guy gave you?" Parvati asked, stealing glances at Hermione.  
  
Lavender blushed. "I.well.this guy from the neighborhood whom I dated a few years ago.he, um.gave me.um.a.present for Christmas.It was a, um."Lavender stammered.  
  
"Spit it out!" George told her.  
  
"Knickers. A rainbow colored knickers with smiley faces on the edges," Lavender said ashamedly.  
  
"Knickers?" Ron exclaimed, laughing madly.  
  
"Rainbow colored?" Harry nearly choked.  
  
"And smiley faces? Hahaha!!!" Fred burst out.  
  
Lavender bent her head.  
  
"Alright. So who's next?" Hermione asked impatiently, although she couldn't help but laugh.  
  
Lavender sit up straight. "Harry, truth or dare?"  
  
"Dare," Harry said bravely.  
  
Draco smirked.  
  
"Go confess your love for Myrtle," Lavender told him.  
  
Harry turned beet red. "Lavender!" he exclaimed in outrage.  
  
Lavender smiled sweetly. "Go on, Harry," she said.  
  
Harry looked at his friends. By their looks, he couldn't say no. "Fine!" he muttered and stood up, heading to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. The others followed him, hiding outside.  
  
"I can't believe he's even going inside a girls' toilet!" Draco said in disgust.  
  
"Shut up!' Hermione hissed and covered his mouth with her hands.  
  
Draco pretended to vomit. "Yuck! Don't you dare touch me!" he whispered spitefully. Then he said, "Mmm.vanilla!" referring to Hermione's perfume.  
  
"Shh!!!" Ron told him and they watched as Harry nervously walked, calling, "Oy, Myrtle!"  
  
Finally, after a splash, Myrtle came out of her toilet.  
  
"What?" she said gloomily.  
  
Harry took a deep breath before saying. "I have something to tell you."  
  
"What?" Myrtle asked tonelessly.  
  
"I like you," Harry whispered, glaring at Ron's direction.  
  
Myrtle gasped. "Well, of course you do! I've just been waiting for this time when you'd tell me about it," she said, sounding happy for the first time in her life. "Kill yourself and let's live in my toilet together," she offered.  
  
Harry tried hard not to spit in front of Myrtle. But after all, he is in a bathroom. "Uh, gotta go," he said quickly, ignoring Myrtle who shouted, "Wait! Wait!"  
  
Once Harry was outside, the group snorted with laughter, especially Draco, who was so happy to see the famous Harry Potter humiliated in front of everybody for the first time. "I'll really kill you guys for doing this!" Harry told them.  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
Well, that's all for now. Sorry it took me a little long to update. Who wouldn't with tons of homework lying around in your room, waiting to be done? Anyway, the next chapter's still not finished, and it's about the HermDraco part. Hey, if you have suggestions, do tell me.and review please. : ) 


	3. Chapter Three

Hey, you people!!! Thanks for the reviews, even though they were only few. Once again, I am requesting everyone who reads this fanfic to please, please review and make me a happy author. So... now to the DracoHerm love scene (or so I call it)....  
  
CHAPTER 3  
  
Once they reached the Gryffindor dormitory, Draco scowled. "I'm just noticing something. Why isn't anyone calling me yet?" he complained.  
  
Harry grinned for the first time since the incident with Myrtle. "Why, yes, Malfoy. How could we forget? Well, we simply saved you for the last. I'll go ask you, then," Harry said happily. "Tru---"  
  
"Dare," Draco interrupted, smirking.  
  
The Weasleys made gagging sounds. Harry's eyes gleamed. "Excellent!" he said. He racked his brains for a while, thinking of ways to make fun of Malfoy for the rest of his life.  
  
Draco smirked. "Wake me up when Potter's finished thinking," he told everyone. The twins laughed. Harry ignored him. Just then, Ian idea flashed in his mind like a lightbulb.  
  
"Alright, Malfoy. I have thought of something," he informed.  
  
Draco turned to him. "Well?" he said.  
  
Harry grinned. "Bring Hermione inside the bathroom with you, lock the door and..." he whispered something in his ear. Draco froze. He let out a silent screamed. Harry looked at him expectantly. He could see the horror creeping through Draco's face.  
  
"Harry, what exactly did you tell him? And what does that have to do with me?" Hermione demanded. Harry's eyes twinkled.  
  
"Look here. I am not going to go with –him- to the bathroom. How dare you include me as part of –his- dare!" Hermione said, a little nervous.  
  
"Yes, you will be going with me," Draco finally said and dragged Hermione to the bathroom. As they reached the front door, with Hermione struggling, Draco paused and turned to Harry, glaring angrily. "You'll pay for this one, Potter. I really can't believe you," he said through gritted teeth and slammed the door.  
  
"Uh-oh. He looked really mad. What exactly was his dare anyway?" Fred asked.  
  
Harry smiled. "Don't worry. It was nothing. I just told him to kiss Hermione," he assured them.  
  
Ron's mouth hung open. "Harry!!!" he protested. "Who knows what that bastard'll do to her!!!"  
  
Parvati and Lavender sighed. "Oh, how I wish I'd be in her situation," Parvati said, sighing. Ron looked at the girls incredulously.  
  
"Don't worry, Ron. Nothing's gonna happen to her. I know of a charm that can let us see through doors and rooms so we can see what's going on inside," Harry told him.  
  
George grinned. "Wait, I'll get the camera", he said. When he came back, he saw them all crowded around the bathroom's door.  
  
"Hey, did I miss something?" he asked.  
  
Fred grinned. "Look."  
  
The boys made some space for George to look. There enough, like an invisible barrier, they could see Hermione sitting on one of the benches of the bathroom, furious. Draco sat next to her, wearing an expression just like hers. Hermione sighed.  
  
"I can't believe my own bestfriend would do this to me. Setting me up with the most self-centered, arrogant jerk and not to mention a stupid, bouncing ferret," she said in despair.  
  
Draco's eyes flashed and to his anger, he accidentally hit the faucet and water started filling the tub. But he didn't care. "Watch your mouth, you mudblood," he said menacingly. "Or else..."  
  
Hermione glared at him. "Or else what?" she demanded.  
  
"Or else, I'll do this," he said and pushed Hermione inside the tub.  
  
"Ahhh!!!!" she screamed as the cold water splashed her face, soaking her clothes in water. Draco laughed as he glanced at Hermione. She looked ready to kill.  
  
"You ferret!!! I can't believe you!" she screeched. She shot daggers at him and pulled Draco inside the tub with her and he landed with a splash.  
  
"You mudblood!!!" Draco exclaimed angrily, looking at his wet robes. He pounced on Hermione and she sank down to the bottom of the tub. Hermione could feel her face being pushed downwards, together with her whole body. She couldn't breathe anymore, she being a bad swimmer. Flailing her arms and kicking her legs, she managed to push Draco's heavy, muscular body away from her with all her might.  
  
"Ouch!" Draco exclaimed as Hermione started throwing him stuff from shampoos to toilet papers and he did his best to dodge but it was too many. "How dare you!" he said with rage and strangled Hermione again.  
  
Hermione looked at him for a moment as their eyes met. She could see Draco's wet blond hair was now hanging loosely on his forehead, instead of glued to his hair. She admitted he actually looked good.  
  
Draco, on the other hand, was having a difficulty performing the dare for he couldn't take his eyes of the girl he is about to kiss. She looks so cute and pretty with her hair wet and her cherry red lips and chocolate brown eyes and ...he thought. Right, I'll do it now. And he leaned over and kissed Hermione tongue to tongue. As he did so, he no longer felt the cold water and instead felt the warmth of her body as he pressed his to hers. They kissed and the only sound they could hear is the dripping of the faucet.  
  
As Hermione opened her eyes, she saw Draco's eyes were closed. He is kissing me, she thought. She felt his hand on her waist, and as if by alert, elbowed him in the ribs. Draco instantly drew away from Hermione as though he was electrified. Hermione went out of the bathtub rather shocked and grabbed a towel, Draco following suit. Then, the door swung open and in came Harry, Fred, George, Parvati, Lavender and a furious Ron.  
  
"You creep!" Ron exclaimed.  
  
"That was amazing, Malfoy," Fred said, grinning.  
  
"Yeah. Totally cool. Kissing her in a bathtub with water as sound effects...no wonder our own dear Hermione gave in for it!" George added.  
  
Hermione and Draco blushed. "How could-I thought you locked the door!" she told Draco.  
  
Draco shrugged. "I did," he said.  
  
Then Fred showed them a pin. "Oh, I see," Hermione said, almost forgetting the fact that the twins were an expert when it came to picking locks.  
  
"So you actually saw the whole thing?" Draco asked, knowing the answer.  
  
The others, except for Ron, grinned from ear to ear. "I take that as a yes," Hermione said quietly, her cheeks turning pink. They went out of the bathroom and after the two have changed into new robes to replace the wet ones, they sat on a circle near the fireplace, with Draco and Hermione not speaking to each other.  
  
"So, shall we continue with the game?" Harry asked.  
  
"Sure. That is, if these two lovebirds don't mind," George said, pointing at Hermione and Draco.  
  
"Lovebirds?!" Draco burst, outraged. "Relax, Malfoy. I was just kidding," George said.  
  
Draco cursed under his breath and stared at the window.  
  
"Ehem. Malfoy, it's your turn," Harry reminded him.  
  
"Fine. Weasel, truth or dare?" Draco asked.  
  
"Dare?" The way Ron said it, it sounded like he wasn't sure.  
  
Draco chortled. "What a miracle! Weasel chose dare?" he said, pretending to be shocked. Ron looked at Draco angrily.  
  
"Now, now. About your dare...why don't you pay a little visit to our Potions master, eh? Convince him to go on a date with you," Draco said, smiling wickedly.  
  
Ron's face clenched into an expression of total horror. "You're kidding!"  
  
"I can't wait to see what Snape's reaction will be," Harry said anxiously.  
  
"Yeah. Go on, Ron. You can do it," Lavender encouraged.  
  
Ron sighed miserably. "Oh, alright," he said and they all went to Snape's room where they saw him busy checking test papers on his desk.  
  
"Do it, Ron," Parvati urged.  
  
"But he'll put me in detention!" Ron argued, glancing nervously at Snape.  
  
"I don't care as long as you do the dare. Remember, you really have to," Draco reminded, smirking.  
  
Ron swallowed. "O-ok," he whispered as he knocked on Snape's door while the others hid behind a large statue.  
  
"Come in!" said Snape's cold voice.  
  
Ron slowly made his way inside and said a nervous "Hello, professor." Snape stared at him coldly. "What now, Weasley?" he snapped.  
  
Ron closed his eyes for a while and relaxed himself. But he just couldn't. "Could-could you go out on a date with me?" he asked. There. Finally he said it.  
  
Snape almost exploded. His face was so frightening to look at. "What the hell are you talking about, Weasley?" he demanded.  
  
"Please, professor...I really want to go out with you," Ron pleaded.  
  
Snape looked at his now insane student. "Are you implying that you're gay?"  
  
Ron shook his head. Even if Harry and his friends put him in a situation like this, he swore never to lose his pride. "No, sir! Of course not! In fact, I thought it was the opposite. I just found you so...attractive and pretty," he burst out.  
  
Snape's face turned red. He looked like a volcano about to erupt. "I don't know what the devil you are talking about, Weasley!!! Just go away!!! And you have detention later this evening!" he barked.  
  
"But—"  
  
"GET OUT OR I'LL BASH YOUR MOUTH OFF!!!! AND 50 POINTS FROM GRIFFINDOR!!!!!"  
  
And with that, Snape shut the door with a bang. Ron was so relieved it was over, although he was still so embarrassed. His friends went out of their hiding places and they were laughting their hearts out.  
  
"Very..nice!!!!Hahaha!!!" Parvati said, laughing so loud.  
  
"Did you seen Snape's face when Ron asked him out? He was furious! I should've took a picture of him," Fred added, laughing.  
  
"You looked like a real gay, Weasel. Oh, sorry, I forgot. You are one," Draco said snickering.  
  
"You should've said you wanted to marry him and be his husband! Let's see if he don't take 100 points from our house," Harry told him, gripping Ron's shoulder for support as he laughed.  
  
"That's why they call Gryffindors brave," Lavender said.  
  
"Now I have detention later!" Ron said angrily. "This is all your fault, ferret boy!"  
  
Draco snickered. "Whatever, Weasel."  
  
Hermione patted Ron on the back. "You really nailed that one, Ron. Nice..." she complimented. After all, Ron was against Draco's dare earlier.  
  
Draco glared at Ron with jealousy as the two started talking all the way back to the common room.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ That's all for now. Please don't forget to review!!! Please tell me what you think about this one!!!! ( And hey, to all those HermDraco fans out there(like me!), I've got another special scene coming so for goodness sake, please don't forget to check out the upcoming chapters!!!!!  
  
P.S. For those who know of cool DracoHerm fanfics out there, please tell me!!! I totally wanna read 'em!!!!! 


	4. Chapter Four

A/N: Thanks for all those awesome reviews people!!! I really appreciate it!!!! Anyway, watch out for the next chapter 'cause it has another HermDraco thingy...Haha...Anyway, to the chapter!!!  
  
CHAPTER 4  
  
"Ok...so Lavender, you're next," Ron said.  
  
Lavender smiled. "I choose dare," she said.  
  
Ron thought for a while. "Um...let's see...kiss Crookshanks," he said.  
  
"What?! Oh, please, Ron, not that one," Lavender pleaded.  
  
Ron stuck out his tongue in a childish manner. "You wish," he said.  
  
Lavender glared at him. "Thank –you-, Ronald Weasley," she said bitterly. She faced Hermione. "Where's that stupid rat?"  
  
"Crookshanks is –not- stupid," Hermione declared angrily.  
  
Lavender ignored her and went up to the girls' dormitory and found the rat curled on top of Hermione's pillow. She hastily grabbed it and brought it downstairs.  
  
"Go Lavender!" Fred cheered, whistling.  
  
Lavender gulped. Everyone watched with bated breath as she slowly lifted the creature and smacked it on the lips.  
  
"Great going, Lavender!" George said, clapping his hands.  
  
Lavender blushed as she handed Hermione her pet. She then cleared her throat and said, "Fred, truth or dare?"  
  
"Uh...truth," Fred answered.  
  
"Ok. Tell us, what's your most embarrassing moment?"  
  
Fred winced. "Oh, do I have to?" he wailed.  
  
Lavender's eyes were sparkling in a way that told Fred, "Yes, or else..."  
  
"Ok, ok, I give up," Fred said, sighing. "It happened when I was thirteen, and George and I just had a fight. We attended a Muggles swimming party, on Dad's will, of course, and we were dressed in swimming trunks. What I didn't know was when we entered the main lobby, George magicked my swimming trunk while I wasn't looking and replaced it with a pink panty with ruffles. It wasn't until I saw my reflection by the water in the pool that I realized why everyone was laughing at me. Oh, it was really horrible! George was lucky no one saw him fiddling with his wand." Fred was now a bright shade of magenta. Of course, it wouldn't be complete without everyone laughing.  
  
"Really? I didn't even know that!" Ron exclaimed.  
  
"Of course I didn't tell! I knew you'd tell everyone..." Fred said.  
  
"Wait till the Slytherins hear about this..." Draco said, laughing.  
  
"Don't you dare, Malfoy!"  
  
Parvati guffawed."And you were 13 at that time? Wearing a panty with—"  
  
"Oh, don't remind me!"  
  
"Anyway, it's your turn to choose, Fred," Harry reminded.  
  
"Oh, right. Harry, truth or dare?" Fred said.  
  
"Dare."  
  
"Gryffindor courage, huh?" Draco said, smirking.  
  
Harry just rolled his eyes and listened to Fred talk.  
  
"Sing 'Jingle bells' in front of everyone at the hallway," Fred said.  
  
Harry looked at him imploringly. "You know I don't know how to sing!" he said.  
  
Fred gave him a nasty grin. "C'mon, Harry. We'll escort you there." The others dragged him towards the corridors, on the spot where there are many people.  
  
"Make way for Harry Potter, the singing wizard!" Fred exclaimed. All the other students, ghosts and portraits turned to look at him. Harry took a deep breath and started singing in a loud voice:  
  
"Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the waaaaayyyy.......All is fun......" And he went on and on until he reached the last note. The crowd stared at him like he was some sort of crazy guy and continued with their own business, some sneaking confused glances at Harry's direction.  
  
"Wanna audition for Broadway, Potter?" Draco teased, smirking.  
  
The others laughed. Harry blushed even harder.  
  
"Nice singing, though," Hermione said, giggling.  
  
They were halfway through Gryffindor tower when Harry asked George truth or dare and George replied with Truth.  
  
"What are your fears?" Harry asked.  
  
George frowned. "I can't answer that! That is very personal."  
  
"George..." Harry said threateningly.  
  
George sighed. "Ok, fine!" he muttered. "I'm afraid of...mum, the giant squid on Hogwarts' lake, anacondas, being Neville or Ron's seatmate in Potions, becoming like Percy and...that beeping thingy that most Muggles have," he said all in one breath.  
  
"You mean cellphones," Hermione told him.  
  
"And George, I'm not that bad in Potions!" Ron exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah, right."  
  
"Well, I can't blame you for fearing to be the next seatmate of Neville, you know he always cause trouble in Potions. Sometimes I pity Dean, always ending black and covered in ashes at the end of Potions class," Harry said. They laughed.  
  
"You're afraid of cellphones?" Hermione asked in disbelief. "But why?"  
  
"Well...I just don't like the way they sound and vibrate, so scary...it's like it's about to explode..." George said as Hermione sat on the couch, laughing.  
  
"Oh, so a Weasel's afraid of his mummy," Draco said mockingly.  
  
George blushed. "Parvati, truth or dare?" he asked instead.  
  
"Dare," Parvati replied coolly.  
  
"I want you to hand out invitations to everybody about you and Filch's marriage."  
  
Parvati's eyes widened. "I will not!" she burst out.  
  
"Oh, Parvati," George sang.  
  
Parvati stood up, stomping on her foot. Harry gave her a stack of envelopes with the details included (with the help of magic, of course). They set out outside the common room again. Then, Parvati spotted a few Hufflepuff friends of hers. "Uh, guys!" she called.  
  
"Hey, Parvati!" a girl with dark, curly hair greeted. Parvati handed them each an invitation with trembling fingers and watched as the girls read what was written inside.  
  
"Huh?" the other girl uttered, giving Parvati a creepy look.  
  
"You're disgusting!" the other one said and the three ran away from her. Parvati groaned and glared at her friends.  
  
"Well, go on," Ron said. "You still have a lot of invitations to hand out."  
  
Parvati sighed and headed for the dungeons where she saw Dean, Seamus, Neville and all the other Gryffindor boys.  
  
"Hey guys," Dean greeted when he saw Parvati and the others but glared when he saw Malfoy.  
  
"Parvati has a special announcement to make," George told them.  
  
Parvati approached them and gave them each an envelope. Seamus was the first one to read.  
  
"Oh, bloody hell!" he exclaimed.  
  
"Is this a joke?" Neville asked, his eyes round.  
  
Parvati was speechless. The boys instead ran away from her, Seamus dropping his invitation. Parvati picked it up and was much more surprised when she saw what was on the invitation.  
  
"Harry, how could you do this?!" she exclaimed in outrage.  
  
"Do what?" Harry asked. He took the invitation out of Parvati's hands and laughed at what he saw. There enough, inside the invitation, was a picture of Parvati in a white gown with Filch on a tuxedo, smiling and showing his yellowish teeth. They were about to kiss when Mrs. Norris jumped out of nowhere and scratched Parvati on the back.  
  
"Guess she doesn't like you," Fred said.  
  
Parvati turned red. "I am –not- going to hand out pictures of that bloody invitation ever!" she yelled.  
  
Fred and George chuckled. "There, there. Alright, let's go back to the common room and you go pick out your next victim," Fred suggested, hoping it would silence her. Parvati looked at her friends. She scanned the room, looking for her prey. Then her eyes landed on a laughing Hermione. "Hermione," she called. Hermione stopped laughing and looked at Parvati. "Yes?"  
  
'Truth or Dare?"  
  
"Um...dare?" Hermione replied.  
  
"Come on, Parvati! Think of a good one! Something worth it!" Ron encouraged.  
  
"Alright, alright, I'm thinking, can't you see?" Parvati snapped, still upset about the whole Filch thing. Then, a nasty smile spread across her face.  
  
"Go find Neville and convince him to ride on a broom with you. At least a hundred feet away from the ground."  
  
Hermione's jaw dropped. "You cannot! I mean, you know I'm afraid of heights, and Neville doesn't even know how to ride a broom. The last time he touched one was when we were first years!" Hermione cried.  
  
"Wouldn't it be so interesting to watch?" Fred said, grinning.  
  
"Fred! Don't be ridiculous!" Harry said, frowning. "Hermione's right, Parvati. You saw what happened to Neville during his first attempt of riding a broomstick. You don't want Hermione ending up in the hospital wing, right?"  
  
Parvati made a face. "Bummer. But I suppose you're right. Well, if it's not going to be Neville, then who?" she asked.  
  
"Try Weasel," Draco sneered.  
  
Parvati smiled. "Ooh...I know! I really do! Oh, this is going to be good. Really good," she whispered softly, her eyes twinkling with excitement.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Alright...that's it for now. So sorry it was too short...!!! I was thinking of including Hermione's riding a broomstick with ------- and Harry's dare...but I thought it would make this chapter long. Well, please don't forget to review and tell me what you think about this chap. Alright? Advance thank you!!!! 


	5. Chapter Five

It's another chapter about the game of Truth or Dare. Hey, my apologies for the typographical error on the previous chapter, about Crookshanks, Hermione's "cat" not "rat". I might have pressed the wrong button. Haha...This contains another HermDraco thing so better read this or else...Haha...R/R plz....  
  
CHAPTER 5  
  
Parvati smiled. "Why don't...you, Malfoy? Ride with Hermione?" she suggested.  
  
Draco looked horrified. "I am not doing another dare with that mudblood! One is enough!" he exclaimed.  
  
"I agree!" Hermione added, nodding her head.  
  
Parvati ignored their comments. "Besides, we can say Draco's a professional one, don't you think? He plays Quidditch."  
  
"No! Why can't it be Harry? Or Fred? Or George?" Hermione asked in despair.  
  
"I think not," Parvati replied. "Go on, Draco. Get your broomstick."  
  
Draco groaned. He transported himself to his room and was back in a flash, his broomstick on his left hand and a smug look on his face. The twins opened the windows for them.  
  
"You're not thinking..." Hermione started, staring at them nervously.  
  
"Move, Granger. And let's get this over with," Draco said. Hermione just stood there like a statue. Draco sighed and seized her by the hand and motioned for her to sit on the broomstick.  
  
"I really think this is a bad---"Hermione's sentence was cut short when Draco finally carried her in his strong arms and placed her on the broomstick. Before she could even argue, he mounted the broom, kicked the ground and soared outside, heading to the Quidditch field, with Parvati and the rest looking at them.  
  
"Aahhh!!!" Hermione screamed as they rose higher and higher. She looked down at the ground and felt a shiver ran down her spine as she let out another scream.  
  
"Don't look down, you idiot!" Draco told her as he hovered higher in the air. Then, his lips curled into a smile. Since they're already here, why not play with her for a while? They reached the goalposts with the speed of lightning. Hermione was so scared that she was forced to hug Draco's body for support as the wind whipped her hair.  
  
"Put me down right this second!!!" Hermione demanded, slapping Draco's back very hard but to Draco's muscular body, it had no effect. Draco smiled.  
  
"Put you down?" he said.  
  
"Yes!!! I cannot stand another second with you on this bloody broom!" Hermione shouted.  
  
"As you wish," he said and pushed Hermione so she lost her balance and tipped the broom, falling lower and lower to the ground.  
  
"Aaahhhh!!!!!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.  
  
Draco paid dearly for his moment of fun. Smirking, he raced down and caught Hermione in his arms. "Enjoyed?" he sneered. But there was no answer. Hermione had fainted. "Oh, bummer!" he muttered. "Those Gryffindors are gonna kill me..." He stared at the unconscious Hermione. He noticed her long, wavy brown hair and her cherry red lips. She looked tempting. Mentally scolding himself for fancying a mudblood, he went straight back to the Gryffindor tower where Ron and the others gathered round Hermione. Harry drew out his wand and pointed it at Malfoy.  
  
"How dare you do that to her?!" he exclaimed, ready to hex him.  
  
Draco smirked. "I didn't do anything, stupid. She fainted. Is that my fault?" he replied, glaring at Harry.  
  
"Yes," Harry answered angrily.  
  
Draco shook his head. "Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. Can't you see? It's Patil's fault, not mine. She was the one who dared filthy Granger, didn't she?" he said.  
  
Ron, who was overhearing the whole conversation, moved forward. "Don't you dare call my best friend that way!!! You'll pay for this, Malfoy!" he exclaimed, pulling out his wand but George and Fred stopped him and Harry.  
  
"And you call yourself a Quidditch player..." Ron said, fuming.  
  
"Shh!!! Enough, Ron. Let's just continue with the game," Parvati said.  
  
"And Hermione? Shouldn't we take her to the Hospital Wing?" Ron blurted out.  
  
"No need to. She just fainted anyway. Don't worry, she'll be fine," Lavender told him.  
  
"But---"  
  
"It's ok, Ron. Calm down," Lavender said. Ron slumped on a chair and watched as Harry and his brothers carried Hermione and lay her on a couch.  
  
"So what now?" Lavender asked.  
  
"Let's just continue with the game while waiting for her to wake up," Harry suggested. The others nodded in approval.  
  
"Ok, I'll call on someone," Parvati said. "Uh, Malfoy? Truth or Dare?"  
  
"Truth," Draco responded, scared that they might order him to do something that has to deal with Hermione, like kissing her while sleeping.  
  
Parvati's face brightened. "What do you like in girls?" she asked shyly. The guys groaned.  
  
"Oh, puh-leez," Ron looked like he's gonna be sick.  
  
"You wasted the chance to get back on him," Harry said.  
  
Draco rolled his eyes. "Creamy skin, nice curves, pretty face and...brains," he replied dully.  
  
"Brains? Oh, I understand. Malfoy's worried his future children might not be smart. After all, it's the father they should blame," Fred said, snickering.  
  
Draco glared at them. "Like you and your siblings should pick someone rich to marry to make your poor parents happy," he said sarcastically. The Weasleys all turned red.  
  
"What did you say?!" Ron exclaimed, clenching his fists.  
  
"There, there, let's not fight," Lavender chimed in.  
  
Draco smirked. "Right. Besides, I'm gonna ask Potter truth or dare," he said, grinning slyly.  
  
Harry glared at him. "Dare," he said bravely.  
  
Draco's eyes twinkled. "Tsk. Right. I want you to dress up in a pink bathrobe with fuzzy, fluffy slippers, complete with that...what do you call that greenish cream Muggles girls use on their face every evening? And oh, with cucumbers on your eyes and lipstick too. The thick, red one please. You have to model your outfit outside. Are we clear on that?"  
  
Harry was frozen on the spot. "But—"  
  
"No buts, Potter. You have 5 minutes to get dressed."  
  
Harry's mouth hung open. "Oh...I hate you, Malfoy," he said through gritted teeth.  
  
"I know," Malfoy replied back.  
  
"This is gonna be exciting!" Lavender squealed as she and Parvati dragged Harry to the bathroom. Precisely after 5 minutes, Harry reluctantly went out of the bathroom. Ron and the twins had to squint and look closely to see if it was really Harry.  
  
"You know, Harry, I was thinking...you look like that aunt of yours at that Muggle street where you live, Privacy Driver," Fred told him.  
  
"You mean Privet Drive," Harry corrected.  
  
Draco was on the floor, laughing, when he spotted Harry. The others had never saw him laugh so hard before. "Whatever, Potter. Go show it to your freakin' fans," he said, wiping tears on his eyes.  
  
Harry blushed and went out of the common room where he met many people. They were all staring at him incredulously.  
  
"Oh, my gosh! Harry Potter has turned gay!" Ernie McMillan exclaimed out loud.  
  
"I-I saw him earlier this morning and he was singing Jingle Bells!" another one shouted.  
  
"And did you know, Moaning Myrtle told me Harry had confessed his love for her!" Hannah Abbott said.  
  
"I think he's gone crazy!" a fifth year Hufflepuff exclaimed.  
  
Harry's face turned crimson as he quickly dashed upstairs and hid, his friends following him.  
  
"Did you hear them? They think I'm insane!" Harry bursted.  
  
"Good for you," Draco said, who couldn't hold his laughter at the reactions of the fans of his arch-enemy.  
  
"At least it's over," George said.  
  
"Very nice, Harry," Parvati said, giggling.  
  
Harry blushed. "I really hate you, Malfoy!" he exclaimed. Draco just smirked.  
  
"Hey, why don't we go back to the dormitory and see if Hermione's awake?" Ron suggested.  
  
"Yeah, let's go," Draco agreed.  
  
"Oh, you two admirers can't wait. I know you're so excited to see her, but we're in the middle of the game and I'm pretty bored at the common room, you know," Fred said.  
  
"What admirers?!" Draco exclaimed furiously. "I just...wanted to go there to...to...make sure Pansy doesn't find me!"  
  
"Yeah, right," Harry said, sniggering.  
  
"Ok fine, let's visit her later," Ron said at last, but it was obvious in his tone of voice that he still wants to see Hermione.  
  
"Whose turn is it to ask?" George asked.  
  
"Mine," Harry replied. "Parvati, truth or dare?"  
  
"Truth."  
  
"Do you think Ron's hot?"  
  
"Of course not! What a question, Harry!" Parvati said loudly. "I'd rather swallow a live snake than go out with that moron!"  
  
Ron looked taken aback. He was about to lunge on Parvati but Harry stopped him. "You...you..."  
  
Parvati rolled her eyes and turned to Ron.  
  
"Dare."  
  
"I want you to go find Neville and ask him to make a love potion for you. Then, you have to sample it," Parvati told her.  
  
Ron looked petrified. "What?! You called me a moron and now you ask me to commit suicide by having Neville make a potion for me?!" he exclaimed.  
  
Parvati smiled sweetly. "Yes," she answered.  
  
Ron looked at Harry pleadingly, but Harry just shrugged. "Oh, why do I always get the worst dares?" Ron whined. The others just laughed as they followed Ron who spotted Neville with Dean and Seamus in the Great Hall, having their fifth serving of pudding.  
  
"Hey guys," Ron greeted, trying to sound cheerful. He watched the others watch him from their hiding place. "Ron!" Dean said. "Have you seen Harry?"  
  
"No," Ron lied. "Anyway, can I interrupt your little chat? I need to speak with Neville."  
  
"Sure. We'll just go and find Harry, Ok? Bye, Neville, Ron," Seamus said and left him with Ron.  
  
"Uh, what do you want to talk about?" Neville asked.  
  
"Uh, well, I came here for help," Ron said.  
  
"What for?"  
  
Ron shifted uncomfortably. He didn't know where to start. "Well, let's just say I've fallen in love with a girl, but she doesn't like me...So I've decided to drink a love potion which will make her fall in love with me. But, you see...according to a certain book...the potion will only be successful if...a friend will help..." he lied.  
  
"So? What's that gotta do with me?" Neville asked.  
  
He's so stupid, Ron thought. "You have to do the potion for me," he told him matter-of-factly.  
  
Neville looked at him disapprovingly. "But...you know I'm not good at Potions. Why don't you ask Harry or Hermione to do it?" he objected.  
  
"I can't! I mean...if I ask them, they'd ask me who the girl is, and I don't plan to tell them! But you, oh, Neville...you're the only one who doesn't make fun of me...and...I trust you. So please, help me, friend," Ron pleaded.  
  
Neville felt flattered. He looked determined. "Do not worry, my dear friend Ron. I will do my best to brew the perfect love potion for your beloved. And you'll see, I won't fail you," he said.  
  
"Uh, thank you," Ron said, regretting that he chose dare.  
  
After awhile, it was already finished. Ron tried his best not to faint when Neville handed him a bottle containing a red liquid potion. It stinks so much and reminded Ron of the very first meal that his sister Ginny had cooked. It smelled like rotten eggs and burnt pies.  
  
"Go ahead. Drink it," Neville urged.  
  
Ron's face tightened as he drank the potion. He felt the liquid pass through his lungs and down his stomach. He then felt horns coming out of his head and tiny wings sprout on his back, he let out a scream. When he looked at himself in the mirror, his skin was black and he looked like some sort of ugly, stupid monster.  
  
"Oops, sorry, Ron," Neville said nervously, afraid that Ron might blow up. "Must have added too much lacewings."  
  
"NEVILLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
Hope you like this chapter. R/R please!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	6. Chapter Six

Hello, guys! It's me again! (Duh!) Anyways, I'm glad to here that many liked the other chaps. Thank you so much for the awesome reviews!!! I love you all!!! But sorry if it took me sooo long to update, it's just that I'm so busy! Hey, hope you review again this time!  
  
Go-my-cat: Don't worry...Ron won't die!  
  
CHAPTER SIX  
  
"Neville...I am going to knock your head off!" Ron roared. He really looked like an angry lion.  
  
Neville was trembling. "I...well...it's an accident..." he stammered.  
  
"ACCIDENT?! You call this an ACCIDENT?" Ron screamed.  
  
"Uh...I'll get back to you later, Ron...I've got...uh, homework to do," Neville said and ran as fast as his legs could carry him.  
  
"Nevilleeeeee!!!" Ron yelled. He was about to go chase him but Harry and the others came and stopped him. Draco was rolling on the floor, simply hysterical with laughter. Fred looked like he couldn't breathe anymore while George was afraid he might end up in the hospital wing because of his tummy, which is now in pain because of uncontrolled laughter.  
  
"So, that's the modern cupid, huh?" Harry said. Ron blushed furiously. He was sooo embarrassed.  
  
"You are so cuute!!!" Lavender told him as she tugged at his tiny wings.  
  
Ron blushed even harder. "Could anyone please get me back to normal?!" he exclaimed. He looked at Harry.  
  
"Sorry, I don't know how," Harry replied.  
  
"Well, maybe it's time to go see Hermione. Maybe she's awake now. She can help you," Parvati told Ron.  
  
Ron looked horrified. "Don't make me laugh! I mean, why would I want to go to outside and let people laugh at me?!" he snapped.  
  
"If you want to be like that for the rest of your life, then ok," Lavender said.  
  
"Well fine!" Ron finally said and went with the others as they made their way to the Gryffindor dormitory. Poor Ron. Unfortunately, a lot of people saw him and were all laughing at him.  
  
"Hey, nice horns!" Lee Jordan shouted behind him.  
  
At last, they reached the common room, Ron too ashamed to go out again. "Oh god..." he muttered, nearly fainting.  
  
"Harry? Ron?" a faint voice said.  
  
They all looked and saw Hermione sitting on the couch. Her hair was a little messy and she looked like she had just woken up.  
  
"Hermione! You're ok!" Harry said, running to his best friend.  
  
"Oh, Harry..." Hermione said. Then her face darkened. She stood up. "If I remember correctly...someone just dropped me while I was riding a broom..." She faced Malfoy.  
  
"You wolf! Do you think I could forget! You...you ferret!" she exclaimed, pointing her finger at Draco's chest, and causing him to back out.  
  
"Watch it, mudblood!" he said, annoyed.  
  
Hermione was about to tell him something but instantly shut her mouth when she caught sight of Ron. She stumbled onto the floor, laughing her heart out. Harry helped her stand up but that didn't stop her laughter.  
  
"Oh, my god," Hermione said. "What on earth happened to you? Oh, who thought of this dare?"  
  
Parvati raised her hand. "Me!" she said proudly.  
  
"Good going!" Hermione said.  
  
Ron scowled. "Hermione!" he hissed.  
  
Hermione laughed. "Sorry," she said, muttered the counter spell and Ron was back to normal.  
  
"Alright...let's get back to the game," Ron said, sounding confident that he was looking ok now. "Fred, truth or dare?"  
  
Fred stared at the ceiling before saying "Dare."  
  
Neville's potion seemed to have an effect on Ron for he began to think so evil that it was so surprising. "I want you to serenade Pansy Parkinson in the most romantic way possible."  
  
Fred looked like he had just attended a funeral. "Are you serious?" he said. "I know I laughed at you earlier but you can't do this to your own brother!" He gave Ron the most dejected look he could muster.  
  
But Ron wasn't affected at all. "Go on, Fred. We're waiting..." he said.  
  
Fred sighed and stood up. He motioned for George and Harry to come over and they discussed some things. "So, ready?" Ron asked as their faces popped into view.  
  
"As ready as can be," Fred replied glumly. They made their way to the dungeons were Draco said he was sure to find Pansy.  
  
"Of the people in Hogwarts why does it have to be Pansy Parkinson the slut?" Fred muttered under his breath as they passed by another corridor.  
  
"At least it's not Filch," Parvati said hotly. They finally arrived there and Fred opened the door and found Pansy and her other girl friends painting their nails and having some make over, with Draco cowering behind Hermione's back.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Pansy said coldly, eyeing the Gryffindors and never even spotting Draco.  
  
Fred gave her a fake smile before handing her a rose. Pansy took it reluctantly and gave him a weird look. George was holding a guitar and Harry was holding roses. Fred stepped on the center of the room right in front of Pansy and started singing as George strummed the guitar.  
  
Have you ever seen such a beautiful night? You could almost kiss the stars for shining so bright When I see you smiling and I go  
Oh, oh, oh I would never want to miss this Coz in my heart I know what this is  
  
The song continued with Fred's eyes directly on Pansy and Harry showering everyone with rose petals and George playing in the background that in the end Pansy wrapped her arms around Fred, whispering "I love you."  
  
Ron and the others tried hard to suppress their laughter as Fred looked horrorstruck with Pansy saying, "Will you meet me later this evening?"  
  
Fred replied, "I'm not sure. But I've gotta go." Then he left.  
  
"Oh, that was great!" Parvati said. "So sweet!"  
  
"Meet her this evening? Is she crazy?" Fred said in disbelief.  
  
George laughed. "Why don't you give her a chance, bro?" he guffawed.  
  
Fred gave him a look that said, "Forget it!" Harry just laughed even harder. But Draco sighed a sigh of relief.  
  
"What's that for?" Lavender asked.  
  
"At least I can relax now knowing that Pansy have a new love interest," Draco said, sounding as though his birthday's come early.  
  
"Oops, found yourself a new admirer then," Hermione told Fred.  
  
Fred cleared his throat. "Malfoy, want to go next?"  
  
"Hey! I just finished a while ago," Draco complained.  
  
"So?"  
  
"So...fine!!! But if I have to do another dare with that filthy little mudblood..." Draco said. Ron and Harry both clenched their fists at the term.  
  
"Whatever. But if you're so clever well then, play a prank on our I-am- almighty Potions master.  
  
"But-but...what if he finds out it was me?" Draco whined.  
  
"Then, you'll just have to join Ronniecuns in detention," Fred said coolly.  
  
Draco glared at him before saying "Fine. But I need a bait." All eyes turned to Ron who said "What?"  
  
"Thanks for volunteering, Weasel," Draco said, smirking. After a few minutes, all was set and everyone was waiting with bated breath behind the marble statue...They could clearly see the image of Snape walking with Ron.  
  
"So where's the emergency, Weasley?" Snape spat.  
  
"Um...I..." Ron's face turned red. It was a surprise he didn't faint when he knocked on Snape's chambers again earlier. "He was right here, Professor..." He glanced nervously at Draco's direction. Draco was giving him the thumbs up and so Ron took it as his cue and dragged the annoyed professor a little more to the left.  
  
"Weasley, I suggest you go to St. Mungo's and-"But Snape didn't finish his words. The next thing he knew, he was all dripping wet and covered in mud. He opened his mouth to yell at Ron but stopped when he found himself being wrapped in tissue paper, just like a mummy. "WEASLEY!!!!"  
  
Ron stared in horror. He didn't know this was what Draco had planned. He raced to the foot of the stares, trying very hard to avoid Snape but he followed him but suddenly tripped over Ron's feet and went rolling on the stairs. Ron was even more shocked. His eyes were as big as plates and with his last ounce of strength, he dashed towards his friends who were all laughing like hyenas.  
  
"Did-did-did....you see...tha-that?" Hermione quipped. Her cheeks were pink and she was having a hard time to breathe.  
  
"Malfoy...that was HILARIOUS!" George commented. He leaned on the walls for support as he laughed and laughed.  
  
"Snape looked so...so..." Harry said, he was afraid he might burst out. But he continued laughing anyway. On their way to Gryffindor tower, Draco got nothing but praises and comments for his brilliant scheme.  
  
Suddenly, Hermione asked what they all feared. "What if he finds out it's us?"  
  
"Us? We never did anything," Parvati said. Everyone looked at Draco.  
  
"I have nothing to fear. He didn't see me," Draco said coolly. Then, they all looked at Ron.  
  
Finally, Ron found his voice. "OH NO! Of course he'll suspect it was me! OH NO! BLOODY HELL! IF MUM FINDS OUT OH NO OH OH NO-"  
  
"Ron, calm down!" Lavender said. "Now let's just think, what will people think when they see Snape all wrapped in tissue and had just rolled on the stairs?"  
  
Everyone couldn't help but laugh. "Well, we'll just leave it to Weasel, won't we?" Draco said.  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ Oh, sorry again for the loooong update!!! *kneels down* Reviews people!!! 


	7. Chapter Seven

CHAPTER EIGHT  
  
"So, who's going next now?" Harry asked.  
  
Draco smirked. "That Weasel, Greg," he said.  
  
"Huh?" Parvati said.  
  
Draco didn't seem to remember the twins' names. "Uh, Gordan, Gary, I don't know...just, the guy in the green sweatshirt..." he said.  
  
"You mean George," Fred said.  
  
"Yeah, whatever. So, truth or dare?" Draco asked.  
  
"Truth," George replied.  
  
"Coward," Draco muttered under his breath. He was hoping to make a laughing stock out of George. "Who's the first teacher you had a crush on?" he asked instead.  
  
George looked horrified. "But I can't tell!" he protested.  
  
Draco smirked. "You can and you will," he said.  
  
"Fine!" George said, his whole face as red as a tomato. "IoncehadacrushonProfessorTrelawney."  
  
All breathing in the room stopped.  
  
"TRELAWNEY?!" Ron suddenly cried.  
  
"I can't believe it!" Draco said loudly, rolling on the floor and laughing.  
  
"Twin, I would've understood if it was McGonagall, or even Snape, but TRELAWNEY?!" Fred exclaimed. He looked a bit green.  
  
George grimaced, his face getting redder by the minute. "I-I was a first year! Innocent and young! (Harry snorted), and when I first saw her, she was a little younger...and ...I was amazed...at how-how good she pre- predicted things!" he stuttered.  
  
Hermione looked at George as if he had murdered Crookshanks. "Good? That old, irrational, insect-looking, crazy, pathetic excuse for a human?!" she exclaimed.  
  
Parvati and Lavender looked very offended and immediately jumped at their favorite teacher's defense.  
  
"Hey! How dare you talk to Professor Trelawney like that?! You're just mad because she said you had little aura during third year!" Lavender said angrily.  
  
"Excuse me?!" Hermione looked taken aback. "She's just an old hag!"  
  
"Is not!"  
  
"Is too!"  
  
"Ok, girls, stop it!" Harry shouted. The three girls did. "Let's just continue with the game."  
  
"Fine!"  
  
"So, Mr. George a.k.a. Trelawney's lover, who's next?" Ron asked. Everybody except George laughed at this remark.  
  
George glared at Ron. "Parvati, you're turn," he said.  
  
"Dare," Parvati replied.  
  
"Hmmm...ok, parade around the school carrying your baby," George said.  
  
"Baby?!"  
  
"Yes. The one you have with Filch," George replied, grinning.  
  
Parvati was dumbfounded. "No way!" she exclaimed.  
  
"I shudder to think of what the poor creature will look like," Fred said, snickering with the others.  
  
"But I don't have a baby!" Parvati insisted.  
  
Hermione smiled and conjured up one with a wave of her wand. She handed it to Parvati. "There, problem solved," she said sweetly.  
  
Everyone roared with laughter when they saw what the baby looked like. It had Filch's greasy, dirty hair and his crooked, yellowish teeth. Its eyes were like Mrs. Norris' yellow big ones and it isn't chubby like most babies. It was like a demon, as Ron "kindly" pointed out.  
  
"Is it a she or a he?" Lavender asked.  
  
"A she," Hermione gleefully replied. "Don't you look like your mother, huh, sweetie?" Harry cooed as his turn to cradle the baby came. "Don't you, little Devilla?"  
  
"Devilla?" Draco snorted with laughter.  
  
Parvati, who was all red and was glaring daggers at everyone, spoke up. "Give me that devil and let's get this over with!" she snapped.  
  
"Ok..." Harry said and handed Parvati her "baby".  
  
"Where to?" Parvati asked George.  
  
"Anywhere," George replied.  
  
Parvati and the rest exited the common room once again and headed somewhere outside where an awful lot of people were there.  
  
"You know, little Devilla kinds of reminds me of our house elves at home," Draco commented. They, excluding Parvati, burst into fits of laughter.  
  
Just then, they passed by a couple of students who immediately halted to look at the bundle in Parvati's arms.  
  
"Eeeek!!!! What the heck is that creature?!" one said as she bent over to look at Devilla.  
  
Ron grinned. "Parvati and Filch's baby. Her name's Devilla. Isn't she cute?"  
  
"EEEEEEKKKKK!!!!!" the people exclaimed and ran away.  
  
Parvati groaned. "This is bad..." she muttered as they continued walking along the corridor.  
  
It was just Parvati's luck, because they happened to pass by Professor McGonagall, who, like the others, stopped too to see the baby.  
  
"Hello, Professor!" Fred and George greeted.  
  
"Goodness, what is that? Don't tell me it's another one of those creatures from Hagrid's class, he's really scaring the wits out of everyone..." Professor McGonagall said as she looked at Devilla.  
  
"Er, no, Professor, don't worry. It's just Parvati and Filch's baby, Devilla," Harry said promptly, grinning from ear to ear.  
  
"WHAT?!" Professor McGonagall exclaimed before fainting.  
  
"Uh-oh, what are we going to do with her?" Lavender asked.  
  
"Take her to the hospital wing, duh," Draco said, rolling his eyes.  
  
"But who will?" Hermione asked. Everybody looked at Ron. Again.  
  
Ron gulped and shook his head vigorously. "No! Not me again!" he exclaimed.  
  
Lavender glared at Ron. "Ron!!!" she said.  
  
Ron sighed. "Fine! Fine! You people are so unfair!" he said and pointing his wand at McGonagall's limp form, muttered, "Wingardium Leviosa!"  
  
"See you later, bro!" Fred called after him.  
  
"Too bad he forgot he's wanted by Snape," George whispered in Fred's ear. They chuckled.  
  
"So can I put this creature down now?" Parvati said irritably, pointing at the now crying Devilla.  
  
"Yeah, I guess so," George said.  
  
Hermione pointed her wand at Devilla and muttered, "Finite Incantatum!" (???) and the baby vanished in thin air.  
  
"Thank goodness for that!" Parvati said. "Anyway, because Hermione was so 'kind' as if to create my own baby, I think she'll be next."  
  
Hermione paled. She didn't like the evil look Parvati was giving her. But she is a brave Gryffindor... "Dare," she said.  
  
Parvati smiled wickedly. "Perfect," she muttered. "Because you look so good together, teach Malfoy about the History of the 1453 Confederation of Witches and Warlocks."  
  
Both Hermione and Draco's eyes were as big as plates.  
  
"But-"  
  
"You can't-"  
  
"Not him of all people-"  
  
"Why the mudblo-"  
  
"Oh, quit it, Hermione, Malfoy and just get on with it," Harry said, who was tired of the two complaining.  
  
Hermione groaned. "Fine," she said defeatedly.  
  
Parvati led them into an empty classroom. "We'll lock you here and after 20 minutes, we'll test Malfoy's knowledge on the subject. I suppose Hermione doesn't need a book since she probably memorized everything anyway," she explained. Harry snorted.  
  
Draco glared at her before going inside after Hermione.  
  
When the room was locked, the twins turned to Parvati. "Why did you dare her to do that? That's so boring. It won't be a challenge for Hermione," George said.  
  
Parvati grinned. "It is, if Malfoy's the one she's teaching. I swear, any second, those two are gonna start shou-"She was interrupted by voices coming from the room.  
  
"YOU STUPID FERRET! WHY DON'T YOU GET IT RIGHT?!"  
  
"DON'T EXPECT EVERYONE TO BE A KNOW-IT-ALL LIKE YOU, MUDBLOOD!"  
  
"AND YOU CALL YOURSELF SMART, YOU EGOTISTICAL JERK!"  
  
"SHUT UP AND STOP SHOUTING AT ME, MISS GOODY GOODY TWO SHOES!"  
  
"LOOK WHO'S TALKING! AND DON'T CALL ME GOODY GOODY, YOU SLYTHERIN SCUM!"  
  
The fight continued on and all the others could do was to cover their ears.  
  
"Oh, my poor ears!" Harry said.  
  
"Oh, I knew this was a bad idea, Parvati!" Lavender said.  
  
"It's a good thing Ron isn't here. He would've smashed the door into pieces and ran straight to Malfoy," Fred told them.  
  
"Yeah, I mean-"Harry's sentence was interrupted.  
  
"DON'T YOU KICK ME LIKE THAT, YOU FILTHY MUDBLOOD!"  
  
"THEN SHUT YOUR TRAP AND LISTEN!"  
"MUDBLOOD, LOOK AT MY PRECIOUS, FLAWLESS SKIN! NOW I HAVE A WOUND AND IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!"  
  
"IS NOT!"  
  
"IS TOO!"  
  
"YOU ARE THE STUPIDEST, EVIL, CONCEITED, INSUFFERABLE, SELFISH, FERRET-"  
  
Just then, the shouting died and Harry, Fred, George, Parvati and Lavender wondered what happened.  
  
"Oh no! What if Malfoy hurt Hermione?! Parvati, give me the key to the door!" Harry said, panicked.  
  
Parvati handed it to him and as soon as Harry opened the door, they all rushed inside only to find...  
  
"Hermione?! What are you doing...SNOGGING Malfoy?!" Harry looked horrorstruck.  
  
There enough in the corner of the room was Hermione in the arms of Malfoy. They looked like they were enjoying themselves, and only stopped when Harry yelled at her. Both blushed and inched away as far as possible from each other.  
  
"Er...Well...Um..." Hermione stuttered.  
  
"It was an...an accident," Draco lied, his cheeks turning pink.  
  
"Accident?!" Harry exploded.  
  
"Um, yeah...I-I did it...to-to, um...shut her up," Draco stammered. It was amazing on how the cool and composed Draco Malfoy was having a hard time defending himself.  
  
The twins grinned slyly. "Really, huh...Wait till Ron hears about this..."  
  
Hermione's eyes bulged. "Fred! George! Don't you dare!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Anyway, let's go outside now and proceed with the game. I think you've had enough, uh, 'studying'," Harry said uncomfortably. They all agreed and went back to the common room, Ron still nowhere in sight.  
  
"So, Lavender, truth or dare?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Dare," Lavender said.  
  
Hermione smiled. "I dare you kiss Harry," she told her.  
  
Lavender blushed, stood up and gave Harry a peck on the cheek. Harry turned red.  
  
Just then, they heard a blood curling scream and went outside the portrait hole just in time to see Ron running with all his might, terror written all over his face.  
  
"AAAAHHHH!!!!!" he screamed.  
  
"WEASLEY, COME BACK HERE YOU STUPID BOY! I'LL GET YOU!!!!!" It was Snape's murderous, icy cold voice.  
  
"How did he find you?" Hermione asked.  
  
"QUICK! HIDE MEEEEEEEEE!!!!!" was Ron's only reply.  
  
How was it? So sorry if it took me forever to update!!!!!! I know it isn't very funny...but bear with it! Review people!!!!!!!!!!! Pretty pretty please????!!!!!!! 


	8. Chapter Eight

CHAPTER EIGHT:  
  
"WEASLEYYYY!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Please, my friends, hide me!!!" Ron begged.  
  
"Quick! Get my Invisibility cloak in my trunk!" Harry hissed so that only Ron could hear.  
  
Ron ran as fast as he can.  
  
"Weasel, run for your life!" Draco said gleefully.  
  
"Do you think he'll be safe?" Hermione asked Harry nervously.  
  
"Sure. Snape can never find him under the you-know-what," Harry replied.  
  
"What are you whispering at?" Parvati asked suspiciously.  
  
"Whispering?" Harry put on an innocent face.  
  
But then, Snape's booming voice was hard to miss. "YOU FAT, BLOATING, DISGUSTING GRYFFINDOR PORTRAIT!!! OPEN THE DOOR, NOOOW!!! I AAAMM A PROOOOFEEEESOOOR!!! PROFESSOR SEVERUS SNAPE FROM SLYTHERIN!!! NOW OPEN THE BLOODY DOOR!!!!"  
  
"You think he don't know the password?" George thought out loud.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes. "He's a professor, George. Of course he knows!" she said matter-of-factly.  
  
"Then-"  
  
"THE BLOODY PASSWORD IS TATTLEBIRD SO LET ME THROUGH! I HAVE A STUDENT TO CATCH!!!...I AM NOT ABUSING STUDENTS!!! AND SO WHAT IF I CALL YOU FAT? IT'S TRUE ANYWAY!!! NOW I COMMAND YOU TO OPEN!!!" Snape was shouting.  
  
"Eeek! One of these days I am so going to have to buy ear plugs..." Lavender muttered.  
  
"What should we do to get rid of him?!" Harry asked bitterly as Snape pounded on the portrait hole.  
  
Draco smirked. "I know! Weasleeeey!!!" he shouted. "Weasleeey!!! He's gone! Snape's gooooneeee!!!!!"  
  
As fast as lightning, Ron came bounding down the stairs. "Really? He's gone for sure?" he said.  
  
"Ye-"  
  
"YOU PORTRAIT! YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW HOW TO SING! LET ME THROUGH OR I WILL PERSONALLY MAKE SURE WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU YEARS DURING BLACK'S ESCAPE HAPPEN AGAIN! OPEN THE DOOR!"  
  
Ron's eyes widened in shock "I thought you said..." he said.  
  
"That was Malfoy," Hermione told him.  
  
"I SAID OPEN THE DOOOOORRR!!!!" Snape yelled from outside.  
  
"Someone, do something!" Fred exclaimed as he covered his ears with his hands.  
  
"Ok, I will," Lavender volunteered. "Ron, truth or dare?"  
  
"Lavender, this is not the time!" Harry said.  
  
Lavender ignored him and faced Ron. "So?"  
  
"Truth," Ron replied.  
  
"Is Ronnie becoming a chicken? Ronnie Chicken..." Lavender sang.  
  
Ron turned beet red. "I'm not! Scratch that, I replace truth with dare," he said bravely.  
  
Lavender smiled. "Very good. Now, I know you probably won't forgive me for this, but this is for the benefit of everyone. Ron, I dare you to go out and show yourself to Professor Snape," she told him.  
  
"Weasley, please. You're ruining the view," Draco said as Ron opened his mouth so wide his tonsils can be visibly seen.  
  
"But I CAN'T! Snape's gonna kill me!!!" Ron retorted.  
  
"Sorry, Ron. We don't want to just wait for our eardrums to crack. Go out now," Hermione told him while George muttered, "This is gonna be fun!"  
  
VERY slowly, Ron moved towards the portrait hole and went out.  
  
"I shudder to think what might happen to my dear brother," George said happily.  
  
A second after he said that, they heard a deafening scream that sounded like Ron and loud footsteps indicating that Snape was chasing after him.  
  
Harry tried to ignore all the noise. "Because Ron's, er, unavailable at the moment, I'm just going to call on someone else. Er, Parvati?"  
  
Parvati scowled upon hearing her name being called. "Dare, of course," she replied.  
  
"That's hard...I can't think of one at the moment," Harry said, brows furrowed.  
  
"Oh, Potter, where's your brain?" Draco told him.  
  
"Shut up, Malfoy! Fine! I'm just going to have to pick this one. Er, could you dance in front of everyone?" Harry said.  
  
Parvati paled. "What?"  
  
Draco sighed. "Seriously, Potter! That's all you could think of? Shows how pathetic you really are," he said.  
  
"Stuff it," Harry said, looking a little embarrassed.  
  
"Ok, Parvati, do it now!" Hermione said.  
  
"With or without costume?" Fred asked.  
  
"Without, I guess," Parvati said, almost in a whisper.  
  
"Ok. We'll give you a couple of minutes to figure out your steps and the music," Harry told him.  
  
Several moments later...  
  
"You ready, Parv?" Hermione called.  
  
"Yeah," came Parvati's muffled voice from inside the girls' dormitories.  
  
"Ok, GO!"  
  
Parvati stepped out, her face as white as a ghost. Fred and George whistled while Draco looked around, looking bored.  
  
The background music was hip hop and Parvati did her "best" to follow the rhythm. After she finished...  
  
"Hahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Everyone had tears in their eyes.  
  
"Oh my gosh!" Hermione exclaimed.  
  
"I'm sorry, Pa-parvati...I can't help it! You-you're sooo- AHAHAHA!!!!" Lavender, Parvati's own best friend said through hysterical laughter.  
  
"Patil, I have only one thing to say: Are you a robot?" Draco jeered, laughing so hard he was afraid he would burst.  
  
"You dance like Trevor, Neville's toad!" Fred "complimented" her.  
  
Parvati blushed as red as a tomato. "Shut up! It's not my fault I can't dance well!" she muttered darkly.  
  
"We can see that," Harry said, snickering.  
  
Parvati glared at him.  
  
"Did you even MOVE at all?" Draco piped up, sending everyone in yet another fit of laughter.  
  
"Hmph..." Parvati mumbled, deeply embarrassed. "Fred, truth or dare?"  
  
Fred grinned. "Of course I want dare," he said.  
  
"You asked for it," Parvati said, suddenly becoming happy. "I dare you to kiss Dobby."  
  
All the color from Fred's face disappeared. "WHAT?!!! No way!!!"  
  
He was met by six faces with grins like a Cheshire cat. He gulped. "I guess...I have to do it..." he whispered.  
  
They steered Fred towards the kitchens, where the house elves were working double time.  
  
Draco wrinkled his nose in disgust. "So this is the kitchen...Honestly! It's so dirty and smelly...nothing compared to the one we have on our manor...But of course, you people wouldn't understand, you're too poor and you wouldn't understand the word fancy and-"One look from Hermione silenced him.  
  
"Oh! Look at that piece of cake! It's so not good for my diet! Get it out of my sight! " Lavender said, pointing at a mouth watering, tempting chocolate cake that was instantly stuffed inside George's mouth.  
  
"Oy! Dobby!!!" Harry called through the chaos of house elves running to and fro, serving the group with all kinds of food, much to the dismay of Parvati and Lavender.  
  
"Mister Harry Potter sir," Dobby immediately said, making his way towards them. "It is so good to see you, sir."  
  
Harry smiled. "Me too. How are you now, Dobby?" he asked.  
  
"Fine, sir, fine. Headmaster Dumbledore sir had been very kind to Dobby. And-"Dobby's eyes widened when he caught sight of Draco.  
  
Draco smirked. "Long time no see, pal. I didn't know you know Harry, my best friend," he said, putting an arm on Harry's shoulder.  
  
Harry looked mortified. "Eww!!! Get your hands off me, Malfoy! If you hadn't had girlfriends, I would be thinking you're gay!" he exclaimed.  
  
"Gay?!" Draco said, appalled. "Who're you calling gay?! Excuse me?! I'm 100% man!"  
  
"Mister Harry Potter, sir..." Dobby started. "Sir must not be angry with Dobby... but it is wise for sir to not be with Young Master Malfoy. Young Master Malfoy is very evil, sir. Young Master always plots bad things about kind Harry Potter, sir," the poor elf stammered.  
  
Draco rolled his eyes. "Thanks for stating the obvious, Dobby," he said boredly.  
  
"Don't worry, Dobby, I don't associate with the likes of him," Harry assured Dobby.  
  
"Right. So can we please go back to the game now?" Parvati said impatiently.  
  
"Oh! I almost forgot," Lavender said. "So, anyway, do it now Fred." She glanced at Fred who was looking disappointed that he hadn't escaped his dare.  
  
"Go bro," George cheered through a mouthful of chicken.  
  
Fred inhaled and walked towards Dobby. "Hey," he said in an unusually squeaky voice.  
  
"Mister Weasley, sir," Dobby greeted courteously.  
  
"I...uh..." Fred stammered.  
  
"Do it," Harry whispered behind him.  
  
With a flash of lightning, it was over. Fred performed his deed and the others roared with laughter.  
  
Dobby's eyes were as wide as plates. "But...Mister Weasley, sir..."  
  
Fred blushed as red as a tomato. "Do-don't worry, Dobby. It's...uh...a new way of saying hello. You know...It-it's not what you think...really...I do it with people all the time..." he trailed off.  
  
Dobby, being the fool he is, believed him. "Oh. Dobby understands, Mister Weasley, Dobby does," the elf said, sending more laughter among Harry and the others.  
  
"Right...So, um, guys...can we like, leave?" Fred said.  
  
"Of course," Harry said after the laughter died down.  
  
"Hey! I'm not yet finished with this pudding!" George complained. But they dragged him out of the kitchens anyway.  
  
"Oh my God! That was totally hilarious!" Hermione exclaimed once they were on their way back to Gryffindor tower.  
  
"And this comes from the founder of SPEW?" Draco said sarcastically.  
  
Hermione glared at him. "That's S.P.E.W; you buffoon!" she retorted.  
  
"That's S.P.E.W!" Draco imitated in a high pitched, girly-girly voice.  
  
"I do not sound like that!" Hermione protested, looking like she's ready to kill Draco.  
  
"Hey guys, chill!" Harry told them.  
  
Hermione huffed and moved as far away as Draco as possible while George chanted, "Fred's in love with a house-elf" over and over again until Fred personally whacked him on the head with his fist.  
  
"Hmm...I wonder what happened to Ron..." Parvati thought out loud.  
  
"Maybe he was thrown off in hell," Draco suggested happily. "Or already at the graveyard, or is already being digested inside Snape's stomach or-"  
  
"Ewww!!! Stop it, Malfoy! You are being waaay too gross!" Hermione exclaimed.  
  
"Mudblood, do you know how-"  
  
"Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
They all turned around and saw Ron running towards them with Snape trailing behind him, yet again.  
  
"I'll bet 5 galleons that Snape will catch Ronnie," George whispered in Fred's ear.  
  
"Oh, c'mon, don't you trust your brother? Well, I'm betting 6 galleons that Ron can escape," Fred replied back, grinning.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes. "Does Ron look like a racing horse?" she told them, sending the twins laughing.  
  
"Aaaaaahhhhh!!!!!" Ron screamed. "Help!!!!!" His clothes were already ripped and he had lots of bruises all over his body. He looked like a zombie.  
  
"Weasley, I command you to stooooop!!!!!!" Snape yelled.  
  
Draco yawned, looking bored. Parvati and Lavender, overreacting as usual, clung on to Harry as though Ron and Snape's screams are making them weak.  
  
"Somebody, do something about it!" Lavender said shrilly while grasping Harry's hand.  
  
Harry tried to shake it off but Lavender's grip was too strong. He then pulled out his wand using his other hand and pointed it at Snape. "Petrificus Totalus!" Snape froze.  
  
"Potter? You performed it? That's a miracle! Let's celebrate!" Draco said sarcastically.  
  
Harry glared at him.  
  
"Oh, Harry! My savior! Thanks so much, buddy!" Ron told Harry, patting him on the shoulder.  
  
"Harry! You attacked a teacher!" Hermione said in disbelief as if it was the most forbidden thing in the world.  
  
"Oh, c'mon, Hermione. He was about to roast poor Ron here," Harry told her while Ron nodded his head vigorously.  
  
"See? He did escape Snape. So you give me 5 galleons," Fred told George.  
  
"Oh, no I won't. He cheated!" George insisted while Hermione kept on shouting, "Harry, you just attacked a teacher!"  
  
"I am so gonna pay you making me do that dare! Malfoy, truth or dare?" Ron interrupted.  
  
Draco smirked. "Dare of course," he said carelessly.  
  
Ron grinned evilly. "Sorry, Malfoy, this isn't just your lucky day..." he thought.  
  
"Your dare is..."  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
Hey everyone! Thanks sooo much for reviewing!!! I love you! I'm glad you still find it funny even though I don't think so. Forgive me for updating for soooo long...I know I made a lot of you impatient. Yeah, yeah, I know, this chapter is a total disappointment. I mean, it isn't really funny and the dares are so lame. Agree? Lol. I knew you would. What can I say? I was such in a bad mood when I wrote this chapter, I didn't even check my grammar. Neways, I hope you still review, flames or not. Thanks in advance. Oh, and I just remembered, for that reviewer, I forgot the name, sorry, who was complaining about the dare Harry did (am I right?) I am soooo sorry it disturbed you. I had no idea! Don't worry...I'll try for it to not happen again. Review!!! 


	9. Chapter Nine

CHAPTER NINE:

"Malfoy, your dare is..."

"Go, Ron, make it good!" Harry whispered in his ear.

"Your dare is...uhm, I forgot!"

Everyone in the room groaned and shook their heads.

"No, really! It was all planned out! Perfect! But...I just don't seem to remember it!" Ron told them.

Malfoy smirked. "Perhaps poor Weasley's getting too old, huh? Just like your Muggle-loving parents," he said snidely.

The Weasleys turned red.

"Take that back Malfoy!"

"Don't you talk to our parents like that!"

"Yeah! Even though Mum's mouth never stops and she whacks us with her frying pan at least 10 times a day because we put dungbombs and stink pellets on her wardrobe closet and she keeps blackmailing us into doing good, angelic things because she saw us pee at her favorite plant while we were sleeping and-"

"Hey! That's supposed to be a secret!" Fred interrupted.

The group looked at the twins in disbelief.

"You PEED on a PLANT?!" Parvati exclaimed, eyes as wide as saucers.

"Well, not exactly, Fred didn't pee, he, you know, released his wastes and everything on the pot," George corrected matter-of-factly.

"WHAAAT?!!"

"That was bloody-hahahaha!!!" Draco laughed, gripping the chair nearby for support.

"And...when did this happen?" Harry said, using the last bit of self control he has before he cracks.

"Last summer holidays," Georgle replied gleefully.

Fred's face was burning with humiliation as he heard all the laughter coming from the room.

"So-so-so that's why the soil I was digging sometime in the summer stinks so much! That was Fred's poop?!" Ron said, his face contorting into an expression of utter shock.

"Oh-my-gosh," Hermione said, unable to breathe anymore.

Draco felt as if he couldn't take it anymore. "Weasley, you DON'T know POOP when you've seen one? Are you sure you're not from outer space?"

This sent everyone bursting into tears of joy.

Ron couldn't possibly get any redder. "I-I...Oh, shut it, Malfoy! Are we forgetting we're on the middle of thinking of YOUR dare?!"

Draco smirked. "Go on, then, Poop-haired."

Even Harry laughed at this comment, saying, "Sorry, Ron, sorry! I just can't help it!"

"Argh! I am so fed up with you, Malfoy! You think your artificial hair's the best!" Ron yelled.

"Why, of course, it's the best. MY strands of hair are like the finest silk. Smooth, soft, with just the perfect color, combed 30 times a day by either Crabbe or Goyle, applied with just the most expensive and scented shampoo in the whole wizarding world, adored by every single-"

"SHUT UP MALFOY!" Ron was now like a raging buffalo. "If you're so proud of your hair, let's see if it'll be better in brown! Go on, I dare you to change it to brown!"

"How did you know I was going to answer dare?" Draco smirked, infuriating Ron to no end.

Harry and Hermione just shook their heads sadly, sighing. Oh, the negative effects of Ron being in a bad mood, saying nonsense things.

"Great, a perfect opportunity to get back at that devil, all went to waste!" Harry whispered to Hermione.

"Just do the dare!" Ron yelled.

Draco raised an eyebrow. "What was the dare again?" he demanded.

Ron gritted his teeth. "CHANGE YOUR HAIR TO BROWN!!!" he nearly yelled on Malfoy's ear.

"Eek! Ron, you're turning into Snape!" Lavenders said.

"WHAAAT???!!!!!" Draco exclaimed, causing all corners of the room to shake.

"First Snape, then Ron, and now Malfoy! What has the world gone to?!" Parvati said.

"You-you-you can't do that! That's like ruining my oh-so-perfect hair!!! How could you evil hearted bastard be the cause of misery for those thousand fans clubs of mine?! You can't deprive me of MY hair!!!" Draco said, as usual, being his waaaay too overdramatic self.

"DO THE DARE MALFOY!!!!"

Draco glared at Ron. "But-but brown?! Why BROWN??? It can't be brown! Brown is the symbol of dirt, impurity and reserved only for mudbloods like Granger-"

If looks could kill, Draco should have long perished in this world. "You BASTARD!!!" Hermione shouted, ready to pounce on Draco but Parvati held her back.

"Don't pretend like it's not true, because it is! Look at MY hair, it's whitish-blond, the color of purebloods. But don't worry, Granger, your mud like hair has its uses too, like, you know, a broom, dirty, thick...." Draco said, while fingering strands of his shiny hair as if to mock Hermione.

This time, even Hermione wasn't able to control herself. "SHUT THE BLOODY HELL UP! You deserve to die, Malfoy!!!" she screeched.

The rest was history. All the witnesses in the room remembered is Hermione pulling her wand and the next instant, Draco-Draco...Draco...Draco is.....

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Draco paused in front of the full length mirror, then ran wildly around the room like a duck. "NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!" came his high pitched, top of the lungs, scream.

"Ma-ma-malfoy!!!" George gasped. "You're...you're..."

"BALD!!! YOU'RE BALD!!!"

And so it was true. Not a strand of white blond hair was seen on Draco's now scalp visible head. And it was 100 times shinier than his once gelled hair, sending everyone rolling on the floor laughing.

"Hermione! You're my bloody idol!" Harry managed to say between peals of laughter.

Hermione herself was surprised at the results of her anger. "I know, Harry," she said, grinning madly.

"YOU!" Draco pointed a finger at her.

Hermione felt chills run down her spine. This is one of those moments when she would feel very scared of Malfoy, because of the way he was looking at her. This is indeed one of those WORST moments.

Before Draco was about to "kill" our dear bookworm and just as she was about to run for her life, the twins, with the help of Harry and Ron who were so disgusted to get to touch Malfoy, grabbed hold of both of Draco's arms and kept him in his place.

"LEMME AT HER!! LEMME AT HER!!! SHE RUINED MY HAIR! MY BEST ASSET!! MY HAIR! I'M BALD NOW, BECAUSE OF THAT STUPID MUDBLOOD!!! NOW LET ME KILL HER! I WANNA RIP HER TO PIECES AND FEED HER TO THE SNAKES! BRING ME BACK MY HAIIIIIRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!"

Hermione flinched when she thought Draco was about to get free. But it was impossible, not when he was surrounded by four powerful Quidditch players.

"GRANGER, MY HAIR! BRING IT BACK TO NORMAL YOU-YOU-!!!"

She smirked. "Don't worry, you still look good in that hairstyle."

"GRAANGEEEER!!!!"

"Why don't you ask Trelawney or Sprout for wigs? Last time I checked, they still have 2 closets full of wigs. What do you want, rainbow colored, curly, afro style or the shoulder length one?" Fred piped up, grinning.

"SHUT UP!!!"  
  
"I prefer the afro style, Malfoy, if you would ask my opinion," Ron said, sniggering.

"I AM SERIOUS NOW, GRANGER!!! I WANT IT BACK TO NORMAL, NOOOW!!!"

Hermione plastered on a sweet, innocent smile. "Oh, sorry, I forgot to mention to you, I can't do anything about it. You just have to wait for a few minutes for the spell to wear off."

Draco's eyes popped out of their sockets and he let out his loudest, earth shattering scream:

"GRAAAAAAAAAAAANGEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRR!!!!!!!!"

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

So, how was it? Yeah, yeah, boring again, I know. Plus, it's shorter than the other chappies. No need to tell me. Sorry for the super long update. But I'm really suffering from a bad case of writer's block, so there. And I would be happy if you'd review, flames or not!!!!


End file.
